The Next Day Of The Rest Of Our Life
by B. M. Adams
Summary: Jane and Maura's last conversation before Jane's departure to Washington (Not Rizzles, sorry) Just my idea of the last escene of the episode, just a sad talk between both women about the latest events and how both will cope with each other's absence


Hello everyone! this is a little one-shot that came to my mind restarday and it's just my idea of the last conversation in Maura's couch before Jane's departure, I hope you like it

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I

* * *

"So... this is…the end, the goodbye?" the blond said, her tears almost falling freely down her cheeks and her voice shaky from the sadness and the lump that had form on her throat.

She held her hands and looked at her hazel, teary eyes "It's not an end, Maur. And definitely not a goodbye, it's a see you later" she said with sadness in her voice. "It's a…a change, we'll still be friends no matter what"

She smiled sadly "Your right" she said wiping the tears that escaped from her eyes with the back of her hand. She sighed and saw those brown eyes that she had loved for the past decade shimmering with tears "I'm still proud of you… for raking this great opportunity, we are all proud of you Jane" she said

The brunette smiled gratefully at her friend "Thanks, Maura. I really need your support in this"

"You will always have my support Jane, if this makes you happy than I'm happy too" she said truly happy for her friend but that didn't change the sadness within Jane's decision of leave Boston to go to Washington DC, even though Maura knew this was a lifetime opportunity and she needed to take it

The taller woman saw the sad sparkle in her friend's eyes "But this makes you sad too, am I right? She asked

"Of course this makes me sad" her voice laced with tears "For the past years we've been practically every day together… it'll be difficult to go to work and find that you're not there. To go home and not waiting for you to come in" the words came out with difficulty due to the large lump in her throat "But even thought this hurts, it's for the best, Jane. Changes are hard to cope with, but you have a lot to do with your life and a lot to give to does new agents. I'm sure you will be the best instructor the FBI can wish for" she truthfully said to her friend "Either way, I'm proud of you, as I said a few time before and no matter what or where, you'll be my best friend"

Tears began to fall from the brunettes eyes. She was in Maura's couch, this was her last night in Boston, tomorrow at 11 am she'll be boarding the plane that will take her to her new life. She won't be gone forever but she will for a while, a long while, and nobody really knew how long that 'while' can be. She hugged the blonde tightly "What would I do without you?" she said when she pulled part from Maura.

The medical examiner chuckled softly "You know how many time I'd asked you the same question in the past weeks?" she questioned the detective or the soon-to-be-FBI-instructor "Like a thousand time" the brunette said smirking at the blonde.

"Exactly" she said, rolling her eyes and smiling "And what did you say every time I asked that question?" she asked again

"That you'll give me a call and we'll talk with a glass of wine like always, just with more than 730 miles within" she said showing and apologetic smile and sadness shimmering in her eyes.

"Correct again... This is hard for all, Jane. For you, your mother, your brothers, nephew, Korsak, for _me_ " smiling lovingly to her friend. She wiped her cheeks "Enough of this mushy talk" she said rising her glass of wine in the air "cheers, for you new life"

Jane smiled gratefully and both clink their glasses. "You know, a lot has change in the past weeks" she commented after both sipped from the glasses.

She sighed and looked at the fire "Yes, a lot has change" she said nostalgically

"Korsak is retiring, my Ma has a boyfriend…" she wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mm dating making Maura laugh "Tommy and TJ coming to live here again, Frankie is getting married with Ninna…" once again she wrinkled her nose at the thought and shook her head smiling "Your working with living people and I'm going to work in Washington DC with the FBI" she sighed again "what a turn of event huh?" she joked making both of them laugh out loud. She looked again at her "cheers" she said raising her glass once again. "Cheers, for the start of our new lifes"

Maura pursed her lips "and for the future, the bright future that's waiting for all of us"

Clinking their glasses the spent the night remembering the past years and the unforgettable moments they had together, knowing that does where the best years of their life, and even though thing will be different from now on, nothing will separated them, they knew there a lot more to come, a lot more beautiful memories. For them distance meant nothing the love they felt for each other was beyond any barrier.


End file.
